Kaillun Grassland
Kaillun is a beautiful land with lots of trees, flowers, and plants but dont think this place is beautiful its safe this land is ruled by the dangerous Lycan Tribe. Monsters here range from 129-145. Players can find the third job quests at Eillun a beautiful town full of cat-like creatures called The Muran. There National Motto is "Cats rule and dogs drool'''" ''and there National Anthem is ''"'Ode to Rhisis'" .'' History The Past This vibrant prairie landscape lies in the far north of Madrigal, past even the Valley of the Risen. However, don't assume that just because this new territory lies outside of the Valley of the Risen that you have left all hardship behind. The Kaillun Grassland is a violent land with many dark secrets hidden just below the calm grassy surface. This harsh frontier land is home to the very aggressive Lycan Tribe, and their fearless leader, Chief Keokuk! With their only opposition tucked away inside of the town of Eillun, the Lycan have spread throughout all of the Kaillun Grassland. While the Lycan have infested the surrounding areas, have no fear, if you can get to the fabled city of Eillun, you will find reprieve. There lies the true treasure of the Kaillun Grassland, the Muran. With the help of these strange Cat Folk, you will uncover the fate of Bartholomew Hunt, achieve new limits of power and strength, and even challenge the Gods! Present Day Players will uncover the lost region of Kaillun, a diverse territory with peaceful plains and dense forests, just north of the Valley of the Risen. Roaming the lands of Kaillun is the hostile and violent Lykan tribe, a territorial clan of wolf-men, that feel threatened by their homeland’s recent discovery. However, nestled within the forest is Eillun, a new city populated by the cat-like Muran race that offers a safe haven for adventurers. Within this massive city, players will uncover the long forgotten and hidden secrets of Madrigal’s past. The Muran a previously unknown race to the inhabitants of Madrigal, the Muran has lived for countless generations in the Kaillun Grasslands. Theirs is a story full of hardships, surrounded by violence and tempered by the War of the Gods. A constant battle is waged on the borders of their stronghold, Eillun, with the murderous Lycan Tribe. While this fearsome tribe is the most immediate threat to the Muran, whispers are told of a much more dire threat . While the Muran are finally common knowledge amongst the people of Madrigal, this is not the first time the Muran have seen humans. The path of Bartholomew Hunt appears to have intersected with the Muran. It is left to you to uncover his involvement in their history, and his ultimate fate. Quests *Getting ahead of the Hundur *Facing the Samoset *A Helping Hand *Liquid Courage *Magical Bones *Bite of the Lycan *Fate of Chief Keokuk *Truths and Legends *Truths and Legends 2 *Truths and Legends 3 *Soul of the Death *Gray haired Goddess *Toward sanctuary *Angry mythical creature NPC's *(Apothecary) Miriun *(Arcanist Master) Howrang *(Arena Manager) Rarbadan *(Card Master) Epie *(Chief Guard) Rergantus *(Crackshooter Master) Meiarun *(Food) Arang *(Force Master) Bato *(General) Maurang *(Guild House Manager) Rodella *(Hair Designer) Gelga *(Harlequin Master) Branka *(Housing Specialist) Harlie *(Jewel Manager) Raia *(Magic) Mawrang *(Makeup Artist) Huri *(Mentalist Master) Romain *Myurang Guardian *(Pet Tamer) Cheirang *Post Box *(Public Office) Ruidan *(Quest Office) Miorang *Rang-in Guardian *(Red Chip Merchant) Ruoboru *(Seraph Master) Isillis *(Shield) Karang *(Shield2) Kurang *(Slayer Master) Karl *(Station) Heirang *(Templar Master) Emblum *(Town Chief) Huntrang *(Upgrade Specialist) Rutam *(Weapon) Kanrang Monsters Kaillun Grassland *Hundur Sharpfoot *Samoset *Kyouchish *Kanonicus *Mage Redcloud *Taiaha *Chief Keokuk Ankou's Asylum *Monument of Death *(Twisted Soul) Orcus *(Tormented Soul) Nergal *(Demonic Soul) Hel *(Perverted Soul) Morrigan *(Anguished Soul) Mara *(Violent Soul) Ghed *(God of Death) Ankou Features *Ankou's Asylum is located at the eastern edge of the Kaillun Grassland *Passage way to the Valley of the Risen and Bahara Dessert *The Slayer, Templar, Force Master, Seraph, Arcanist, Mentalist, Harlequin and Crackshooter drillmasters can be found here Ways of Access *Flying *Blinkwing